Scared Stiff
by Abby -WCD
Summary: This fanfic is about Harry's fifth year and yes, he is going to make it to Hogwarts alive. It has almost everyone's point of view in the first chapter and I need to tell you this now, the next chapter will mainly be based on Harry's point of view.


Ok, this is ONE of my versions of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. He is going to get there, I promise. Anyway, all of the characters in this chapter belong not to me but to JK. In the upcoming chapters I will have a few of my own characters. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"My Lord, what is your wish?" Wormtail asked a forming shadowy figure from the darkness. He trembled at the sight of his master, too scared to move. Ever sense the night at the graveyard he had been trying to ignore the frightful memories.  
  
"What do you think Wormtail?" said a high, cold voice said from the darkness, making Wormtail shiver a bit. The sound of his voice reminded Wormtail of a snake that was ready to attack.  
  
"I.is it about The Order of the Phoenix?" Wormtail asked his master, a slight tone of fear in his voice. Then, all of the sudden, the room was filled with a high-pitched cold laugh that made Wormtail fall to his knees, praying. The last time that his master had laughed in front of him he had received a large dose of pain.  
  
"Of course not, it is about young Potter. He has been getting stronger every single day. I must have him," Wormtail looked into his master's eyes when he had said that. After a moment of silence, Wormtail realized what his master wanted him to do. He wanted him to bring him Harry.  
  
"You won't have to do it alone. I will also be their, you are just their to help.if needed," his master replied to his thoughts. Wormtail shook himself out of his trance and stood up.  
  
"When is this to happen?" Wormtail asked his master, hoping for any answer but one. Voldemort stepped out of the blackness of the room and into Wormtail's view. He spoke the words that Wormtail wished him not to. It seemed to be a taunt.  
  
"Now."  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up from a dreadful daydream that he was having. He had been trying to do his homework but then, all of the sudden; he had blacked out to be haunted by this daydream.  
  
He tried to remember what had happened. He closed his eyes so tightly that he had started to see stars. The picture was fading away with the rest of the daydream. He swished his eyes open and looked around him.  
  
He was on his bed in the bedroom that he stayed in over the summer at the Dursley's. He was up late at night to do his Potion's homework. He decided to do it first so he wouldn't have to do it later.  
  
The daydream was floating away with the wind, the voices becoming howls of wind. He remembered that Wormtail was in this with Voldemort. Harry shivered slightly just at the thought.  
  
The only word he remembered one out of the two saying was now. Harry shook himself back to reality so he could focus on what to do next.  
  
"Maybe I should write to Sirius." Harry muttered to himself, placing a hand over his uncompleted Potion's homework. He placed it aside and gave a sigh.  
  
He started to think about it when he heard a swish of a pair of wings beside his ear. He looked on his bed to see Hedwig with a large package tied to her left leg.  
  
"I wonder what is in there." Harry uttered, taking the box from Hedwig. He found it to be extremely light in his hands. He pulled off the letter that was taped to the top of the package. He opened it extremely slow. When the envelope was opened, Harry took out the letter and read what was written upon it.  
  
  
  
Harry-  
  
Inside this box is some pies from my mum. She said that when you came over here you better look extremely healthy or she was going to feed you until you burst.  
  
That's right! Dumbledore finally agreed after he put a number of spells on the house. The whole load of people at my house had to get out while Dumbledore did the spells. He said that there wasn't to be any eyewitnesses but I saw it anyway. I sneaked away from my family. I know I shouldn't have done it but Fred and George dared me. I was being stupid at the time.  
  
Sirius came over here awhile ago; he has been waiting for you ever sense he arrived. My dad and the rest of the family was shocked but Dumbledore explained. After a long 3 hours, everyone believed Sirius was innocent in the room.  
  
I am very confused on how Fred and George got me some brand-new dress robes! Fred coughed something that sounded a lot like you name.well.?  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore are going to come and pick you up at the Dursley's on Friday. They said around 3:45 but just to tell you, Sirius attends to be late all the time. So you should plan around 4:00. Talk to you later, no need to reply back. Bye,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Hermione is over here and she says hi. I dunno but Harry.I think she likes me.  
  
  
  
Harry looked from the letter with excitement filled within him. He glanced at the clock and his excitement wavered. It was 1:56 in the morning on Tuesday. Three days? He couldn't wait that long. He gave another long, deep sigh as he glanced at the letter again. He shook his head slowly as he read what Ron had done.  
  
"You can count on Fred and George to try to get Ron in trouble," Harry sighed. He turned his attention back to the box from Mrs. Weasly. He dug his extremely short fingernails onto the tape that sealed the box shut. After a long annoyance with the tape Harry had opened the box. He looked inside and saw six large pie. Harry could smell apple and peach. He smacked his lips and took out one. He was starving because Dudley had taken Harry's food because he convinced his father into telling him that Harry was too fat.  
  
He cut the pie into fourths and ate a full piece. After his stomach gave a grunt of fullness Harry placed the box under his bed with the card. He laid on his bed with the first time this summer, a grin on his face.  
  
*****  
  
"Well Wormtail, has my plan taken action?" Voldemort asked his unfaithful servant who was whimpering on the floor. He looked down to the piece of scum that laid at his feet, crying for some dumb reason. Wormtail looked up to him and mutter a simple yes.  
  
"Wonderful, how long until we can go collect him?" Voldemort asked, hoping for a near hour. Wormtail finally spoke as if a normal person would have.  
  
*****  
  
"In about 5 minutes master," Wormtail spoke with all of his might, with all of his voice. He could see a smile forming onto his master' s face. That was a good sign. The last time that his master had smiled he had received a wonderful new wand.  
  
"Wonderful, I think we should be going," his master said, standing. Wormtail scrambled to his feet, trying to find his balance. When he was on his feet he walked out of the room with his master right behind him. He didn't want to be close to his master, the thought of that even frightened him.  
  
He ran as fast as he could out though the castle and outside and disappeared in front of number four, Privet Drive.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort watched as his servant ran from him. He got up and followed him, his long cloak swishing at his feet. He was dreaming about this day ever sense he had had the idea. It was simple enough for anyone to do. Slip an uncomplicated spell in the pie that Potter was sent by his friend. The spell took all of the protection away from the boy and was placed into another young boy who went to Hogwarts, which Voldemort knew not.  
  
When Voldemort was outside he Apparate to Potter's house. HE saw that Wormtail was already there, waiting for his arrival. Voldemort walked up to the door and took out his wand.  
  
"Alohomora!" he murmured, taping his wand against the doorknob. The door flew open with a loud squeak. He walked in the house, followed closely by Wormtail.  
  
*****  
  
Harry snapped up from his bed when he heard a loud SQUEAK. HE looked around to see where the noise had come from. He got up from his bed, grabbing his wand, which was on his desk.  
  
He felt a bit different, his insides where not responding with the pie he ate. Trying to forget about his stomach, Harry walked downstairs into the dark. He was scared, of course but Harry tried to ignore the blood pounding in his ears and the voice in his head replaying the night of Harry's parent's death. Shaking the fear out of him, he took another step down the stairs.  
  
He looked around and then just realized that someone else was also on the stairs. He looked around, squinting to see what it was. Harry heard a loud CRACK from the bottom step. He turned his attention to it to see nothing but a shadow of himself. He was trying to pretend that nothing had happened and he sighed and went back upstairs, too tired to carry on. He was almost all the way up the stairs when he felt a hand on his mouth and waist. He felt the goosebumps running up and down his arms, making him feel the horrid of fear. Before he could turn around; the person vanished with Harry in a swirl of wind.  
  
  
  
Yes, of course, a cliffhanger. I think the next chapter is going to be longer.maybe. 


End file.
